The Missing Queens of Narnia
by 000kayko000
Summary: Amy and Marybeth did not fit in, they had "powers".One day changed their lives though and took them to a world they had only read about.  Narnia changed the Pevensie's and now can work its magic on two more daughters of Eve. Disclaimer: don't own anything
1. Prologue

The Missing Queens of Narnia I

A Telepathic View

By Laura, re-typed and posted by Kayla

Prologue

People expect children to be messy and unintelligent. I was none of those things. I could speak within the year I was born, correct English mind you, not baby gibberish, and I stumped every doctor, physician and scientist that tried to figure out why I could do these things. I was the only one who knew.

I am telepathic.

I could hear my parents, and anyone else's thoughts I concentrated on, thinking about how they could solve a problem or work on some project so, naturally, I learned English faster than anyone I know.

I am a quiet girl with very few friends I can confide in except one, Marybeth, whom is my best friend and the only one who knows my secret.

I am now eighteen and stuck in high school—thank God this is my last year—where people think, literally, that I am a loner or freak of nature. Or both. They don't know how right they are.

"Amy! Wait up!" I turned to find Marybeth calling my name from down the hall. Marybeth understood the reason of keeping my ability secret; she has a "problem" of her own. She is telekinetic. She can move objects with her mind or do things like turn off the lights using nothing but her thoughts.

"Yeah Mary?" I asked her.

"Are we still walking home together?" she asked me.

"Duh." I replied, both of us walking towards the cafeteria for lunch again as it was every day. And today, just as any day, Jesse and Nick were waiting for us. Their favourite game to play was "Annoy the Freaks" which they tried to play as frequently as possible.

"Hey Nick, the freaks are here." Jesse taunted.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? Or is it you just have no lives so you try to take ours?" I spit back.

"We have lives."Nick argued.

"Yeah smoking and snogging random girls is a real good life." Mary bit back sarcastically.

"At least we're not freaks like you two." Jesse stated proudly.

"Yeah who uses words like snogging anyway?" Nick agreed.

"We're normal." Jesse said.

_Yeah about as normal as they come _I sent that thought to Mary who almost laughed aloud.

I can send thoughts to people and have a full conversation just with my thoughts. Part of being telepathic, which I use to its full potential.

_I wonder what they would say if they found out what we could really do? _Mary thought back

I partially ignored Mary's statement because I was talking to Jesse. "Just let us in the cafeteria" I sighed. The boys sneered but let us through so we could eat.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful and when I met Marybeth to walk home she looked flustered.

"I heard Brittney talking with Nick and Jesse about us in class and I just got so angry I broke my pencil. Why can't they talk about someone else?" she ranted. "I mean we didn't exactly ask for these powers. It's not fair!" she plopped down on the bench outside, her short blonde hair being thrown around by the strong early March gale.

It had just rained so huge puddles mounted the sidewalk and ash fault and the smell of new rain was everywhere. I could see the busses leaving the parking lot and all the walkers were long gone so Mary and I were the only ones left. I spotted a huge puddle to the side and turned to Mary who was still sulking. "Mary I have a way to cheer you up." I spoke and she raised her eyebrow at me in speculation.

I shrugged. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and started running and when she caught sight of the puddle I could feel her excitement and soon she was running ahead of me. We stopped at the edge, yelled "One, Two, Three!"

...and jumped.

**Okay so this story was written by **Queen of Britannia **and then I re-typed it and changed a few things and so did she and we decided that we were going to post it because I have been bugging her forever to write a Narnia fic. Please click the review button it would make us so happy.**


	2. Chapter 1 Scared Much!

Chapter 1: Scared Much?

What was supposedly only 3 inches of water was, obviously, more because I could feel myself falling and gripped harder to what I was holding. I realized that it was Mary's hand I held and that she was still here too, wherever here was.

I glanced downward to find another puddle of water approaching fast and I felt Mary tense. She doesn't swim much. I however love swimming and was ready when the water engulfed us entirely. I wasn't ready though, when I found myself trying to swim on dry land. Mary and I sat face-to-face with shocked expressions on both our faces so if anyone had found us, which I highly doubted, it would have been comical.

"Wha-What just happened?" she asked shakily.

I shook my head. "I have no idea." I glanced around me to see nothing but trees and grass.

"Well we know we're in a forest when we are supposed to be walking down a street. A forest in a puddle, funny." Mary stood up.

I stood too but something in her words caught my attention, 'a forest in a puddle'. Where have I heard something like that before? Wait, no it couldn't be. Could it?

"A world in a wardrobe." I whispered.

"What? Really? You mean we're in..." Marybeth said glancing around.

"Narnia." I finished.

Our wide eyes searched the forest with a new fervour. "Must be after the witch, because there's no snow." I stated. "Come in we've gotta find a way out of this forest."

Mary took a step then froze. "Amy turn around." She ordered in a whisper.

One of my eyebrows rose then I caught her thought and wheeled around, facing a metal pole I almost walked into. Wait. Metal pole? My eyes traveled upwards to find a small light at the top of the pole. "The lamppost." I stated and touched it lightly.

"We are in Narnia." Mary responded and joined me at the lamppost.

"If the lamppost is here then the wardrobe should be directly west of us." I pointed in one direction and pushed through the trees to find myself suddenly touching fur.

"Back up! We don't want to go all the way in!" I shouted to Mary who was right behind me.

"If the wardrobe portal is open does that mean the Pevensie's are going back soon?"

Mary shrugged.

_Well if I know the Narnia map right them Tumnus' house is directly North and the Beavers dam is directly Southeast. We should find the beavers because Tumnus will probably be at the castle. _I was thinking a strategy out in my head while Mary was looking around.

_Amy I hear someone coming. _She shivered slightly.

_Hooves or feet? _I asked

_Definitely feet. _She replied.

I looked around and searched the clearing with my eyes, ears and mind for any of the creature's thoughts. I faintly picked up grumbling about something in my mind but I couldn't make it out. Suddenly a shriek was heard and a faun fell out into the clearing. When he stood he startled at the sight of us.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We just stumbled in here and we've no idea where we are." I answered him.

_Yeah, no idea_. Mary mentally chuckled.

"You must be the daughters of Eve. I am the faun Tumnus." Tumnus of course!

"Oh Mister Tumnus we didn't know it was you!" Mary exclaimed. "Can you take us to Cair Paravel?"

He gazed at us suspiciously. "Why would you need to go there?" his thoughts clearly stated he wasn't going to bring us there.

"Please Tumnus; we come from the same world as Queen Lucy. We would just like to speak with Their Majesties." I explained.

Tumnus sighed. "Alright, but let me get a few things first, namely a couple of umbrellas, looks like it is going to rain."

Mary and I stared up at the sky wondering how we never noticed the dark clouds. We followed Tumnus over hills and rocks to the little house dug into the side of a mountain that was Tumnus' home.

Mister Tumnus' house was warm and inviting with a homely sense of comfort accompanied by a beverage that was warm and creamy with a chocolate taste that could only be hot chocolate. I asked where he had gotten the mix and he replied, quite cheerily, that he had received it from Queen Lucy. Mary and I chuckled when he spoke if Queen Lucy because he spoke so animatedly about her.

"What are the other three Monarchs like?" Mary asked.

"Queen Susan is beautiful, graceful and the stunning image of a queen. King Edmund is proud and just but still quiet and slightly shy. He has a good sense of humour. King Peter is truly magnificent and a good high king for Narnia. He is tall and a good fighter but kind and wise." Tumnus shook his head. "He also has a god sense of humour and is sarcastic as king Edmund. I am glad for their friendship."

"From what I know, you deserve it." I stated.

_They all sound wonderful. _Mary gushed.

_All of them or just the boys?_

Mary glared at me, pointedly ignoring Tumnus' weird look.

_All of them not just the boys._

I chuckled and Tumnus turned to me.

"What's going on here?" he questioned and grabbing an umbrella and held it close in front of him.

Relax Tumnus, we have some...things to tell you." Mary stressed things when I glared at her.

"Yes Tumnus, we have...abilities that make us different from other Sons and daughters of Adam and Eve. For one, Mary can use her mind to move objects and I am telepathic." I replied.

"Prove this!" Tumnus jabbed the umbrella towards me.

Mary smirked and concentrated on a candle that was burning, all of a sudden the flame went out. As if that wasn't enough for poor Tumnus to take she made a book that was lying on an end table raise itself up and "fly" over to another table.

"And as for mine, you keep thinking over and over that we're going to hurt you. We have no wish to harm." I replied as Mary re lit the candle and made the umbrella levitate out of Tumnus' hands and lean against the wall.

"You do not feel hostile towards Narnia?" he asked shakily, eyeing the umbrella.

"No. We've only been here for, what, an hour, and we love it here. I would like to see the rest of the country along with its monarchs." I replied.

Tumnus nodded. "As long as you have no hostilities towards Narnia and her monarchs." He picked up his umbrella and also got another one and handed it to Mary. "I'm sure you can share with Mary." He said and opened the door to find that the rain had stopped. "Well what luck! No umbrellas needed." Tumnus chuckled and placed his umbrella on the table. Mary did the same and all three of us left the little house with Tumnus locking the door behind him.

**Ok another chapter. Please if you read it review; even if you only have criticism please review, it all helps the process. Thank you **


	3. Chapter2We're Off to Meet the Pevensie's

Chapter 2: We're off to see the Pevensie's...

By midday, the position of the sun suggested this; we reached the edge of the Western wood and standing on, what was called, the Ice Bridge. All of Narnia was spread out before us and Mary and I gasped.

"Beautiful." I whispered.

"Very." Mary added.

"All of Narnia can be seen here in all her spring glory. Can't believe only a few months ago was the Hundred Year Winter." Tumnus stated.

_The Hundred Year Winter was only a few months ago? _Mary inquired.

I shrugged and Tumnus saw this.

"Have you been talking with your minds?" He asked.

I nodded. "More of my ability, I can have a conversation with people in my mind. I sometimes pick up stray thoughts when no one is guarding them."

Tumnus nodded but I could tell he didn't quite understand and I doubted he ever will. We climbed down from the bridge to find a small meadow spread out in front of us with a large, dapple-grey stallion that trotted towards us.

"Good day Tumnus, who have you got here?" he asked arching his neck towards us.

"Good day to you too Ahearn. These are the Lady Amy and the Lady Mary, two daughters of Eve from King Peter's world who would like to meet their majesties." Tumnus explained.

"I can take them there with some mares and I who will be visiting the Cair." Ahearn replied with a nod.

"But Ahearn we could never ride on you or one of your mares. We can walk." I responded.

"It takes two days to reach the Cair from here by foot. On horseback it takes one. We could be there by morning. You are coming with us." Ahearn commanded.

I bowed my head in defeat as Ahearn called some of his mares from the band. A beautiful dun mare with tiger striped legs lead the pack.

"Ahearn, two daughters of Eve?" the dun asked. "Why do I have a feeling we are taking them with us?"

"Queen they want to go to the Cair to meet the royals." Ahearn stated.

Queen shook her head and snorted but knelt down beside Mary.

"Come on little one." She urged Mary.

"I...I don't know how to ride." Mary admitted.

"Well who better to teach you than a horse Mary?" I laughed while vaulting onto Ahearn's back.

"She has a point dear." Queen explained. "You'll never get better riding lessons then from the horse you're riding."

Mary was so stiff she almost fell off once or twice.

"Hold onto her mane and wrap your legs around her belly. Good now move your hips in the same motion she's going. Better for balance." I instructed.

Mary obliged and followed what I said but she was still a little stiff, although riding better.

"Mary loosen up a bit. Don't be so wound up." I giggled

She glared at me and I caught her stray thought. _I would loosen up if I wouldn't fall off._

"You won't fall off." I sighed to her and Ahearn shook his head.

"You'll never learn to ride if you don't relax." He whinnied. The rest of the trip was spent correcting Mary's riding and talking with Ahearn and Queen about the many things in Narnia.

OOOOOOOOO

Riding through the night was one of the scariest and exhilarating things I've ever done. All the nocturnal animals peered at us from behind tree branches and once or twice an owl hooted. Mary was fast asleep on Queen's back for we slowed to a walk during the night.

Queen and Ahearn plodded along at a leisurely pace towards the East where the sun was starting to show on the horizon. A huge dark shape blocked the light of the sun until I realized what it was and the sun confirmed it by showering its golden rays on the large white castle in front of us.

Queen nudged Mary's foot and she woke with a start. She stared also at the large castle in front of us.

"Ahearn could we have a gallop please?" I asked. "I would like to try it and the morning is too good to pass up."

"No no no galloping. I can hardly stay on as it is." Mary shuddered.

"Not you Mary, you and Queen canter or keep walking but I want to gallop." I stated.

Ahearn nodded and broke out in a long stride gallop that I wished would never end. It did however because we were stopped by the castle guards. Two satyrs on either side of the gates.

"What is your business here?" the first asked but the second recognized Ahearn.

"Ahearn, I have never seen a daughter of Eve on your back before." He stated.

"Another daughter of Eve is coming on my lead mare. They seek audience with the royals."

The first satyr glared at me but the second welcomed us in and Ahearn took me in the direction of the stables. "I'll make you some bran mash alright? Then Mary and I will see the royals." I explained.

"Bran sounds good and here comes Queen and Mary now."

Sure enough Queen cantered up to Ahearn and pricked her ears forward. "What's this I hear about bran mash?" she asked.

I was already off Ahearn and in the feed room warming up some mash. Mary watched me the whole time.

"What do you think it will be like to meet the Pevensie's? Will they be kind to us or rude?" she wondered aloud.

"Well we'll just see when we get there and meet them, then we'll know but for now Ahearn and Queen are going to want their mash." I smiled when I remembered how Queen's ears perked when she heard the word bran.

Before I could leave though, a guy stumbled in. He looked to be 17 with a head of dark black hair and chocolate eyes.

"Oh sorry but I don't think we've ever met before." He stated. "Are you new here?"

"Yes we are. We just came here from King Edmund's domain of the western wood. Beautiful country and traveling with Ahearn and Queen was very lovely." I replied.

"The Western Wood is very lovely and free of any pesky Calormens too. I like to keep it that way." He answered. "I'm Edmund by the way."

"Very nice to meet you then, Your Majesty. I'm Mary and this is Amy." Mary stated and curtsied but I stayed standing.

_Shouldn't you curtsy too? _Mary asked.

I looked back at Edmund "I don't think he rather likes all the bowing and curtsying do you Edmund?"

He looked so surprised I bit back a giggle.

"Yes I don't much fancy the bowing and all."

I smiled, "We would very much like to meet your brother and sisters, Edmund. Could you bring us to them?"

"Well I expect they're having tea so yes we should go now." He responded.

I nodded and brought the mash out to Ahearn and Queen who were waiting patiently. I then dusted off my hands, smiled at Edmund and said "Let's meet them then."

**Okay that was the next chapter. You know what to do : )**


	4. Chapter 3 Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

Edmund led us through corridor after corridor in the beautiful castle of Cair Paravel. I could feel the pride rolling off Edmund every time Mary asked him something about the castle and I grinned. When we reached a large oak door with colourful designs of mermaids and unicorns, Edmund stopped.

"Beautiful designs." Mary breathed. Edmund smiled at her.

"This is Lucy's room so beware of all the bright pink...ness." he paused. "I love my sister but seriously, she likes pink too much."

He pushed open the doors to the room and Mary and I were almost blinded by the "pinkness", as Edmund had called it. A girl with brown hair and light green eyes sat in a pink dress accompanied by a dark-haired woman with blue eyes in a yellow dress. She sat on the couch with Queen Lucy so that must be Queen Susan.

I suddenly felt eyes on me besides the girls' stares but these eyes burned into my soul. I turned to find striking blue eyes staring into mine. So this is the High King Peter? Blonde; tall, with ocean-blue eyes that could tear into your soul if not guarded.

I ripped my eyes away from Peter's and back to Lucy who was talking with Mary.

Suddenly a stray thought entered my head. "_Beautiful" _it whispered.

Obviously it wasn't Edmund because he seemed consumed with Mary and Lucy and Susan was laughing at something he said which left...Peter.

I turned again to find Peter watching his siblings but when he noticed my eyes he smiled. I smiled as well and I caught another stray thought from him.

"_Beautiful."_

OOOOOOOOO

"Mary and Amy, these are my siblings Lucy, Susan and Peter. Peter, Lucy and Susan these are two women I found in the stable this morning. They came with Ahearn and his mare Queen." Edmund introduced.

Lucy was the first to act when she ran forward and hugged Mary around the waist.

"Oh it's so good to meet you!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

Susan hugged us next and commented on our clothes. "What are you wearing?" she asked.

I looked at Mary who had jeans and a t-shirt with a decorated tank top underneath. I had low rise jeans and a purple and black polo shirt that showed a bit of midriff. Our clothes must have looked strange to them. "Well we are not from around here. We are from your world just from a different time. Yeah it's confusing." I attempted to explain.

"Well you are not from England, so where are you from?" Peter asked.

"We are from Canada eh." Mary laughed and I joined her as the Pevensie's gave us each a look of confusion.

"Never mind, we are from Canada." I re-stated.

"Yeah it's an inside joke" Mary said to try and explain the 'eh'.

"_These two are weird"_ I heard from Edmund

"Hey we are not weird!" I snapped.

"Uh Amy" Mary touched my shoulder and whispered "He didn't say anything."

I could feel my face turning red from embarrassment "Oh." I said "Maybe you could show us our rooms?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

Susan recovered first "Oh yes where would you like them."

"The West Side please, I would like to see all of Narnia." Mary said.

"The East Side, I want to wake up to the ocean every day." I answered.

"Oh I have the perfect room for you!" exclaimed Lucy. "And Edmund and Susan can take Mary to the West side. Peter won't you come with us?"

Peter raised his head. "Sure Lu but I have a meeting soon so we have to make this quick."

Edmund and Susan had pulled Mary out of the room and Lucy yanked me along down the hallway towards the Eastern side. "Lucy slow down please, I want to see the castle and hopefully memorize the route to my room."

I heard Peter chuckle behind me and Lucy, regretfully, slowed down. Peter came to walk beside me with Lucy skipping ahead talking animatedly about something to do with the paintings.

"Why didn't you bow when you entered Lucy's room? We're used to people having to bow to us." Peter stated.

I glanced at him. "You didn't want us to. I could see it in your eyes. You were prepared for us to bow low to the floor or glide into a deep curtsy but I don't do that much."

Peter was surprised by my answer, I could tell.

"What do you do then?" He inquired.

"I read, write, play music, ride and fight." I replied not looking at him.

"Fight? Women shouldn't fight." He stated and grabbed my arm.

I turned to him and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Then you don't understand your majesty, that women can fight and do. I will prove it to you. Training grounds, tonight, 8:00 and I will find my own sword." I took off after Lucy leaving behind a baffled Peter.

**Ok so sorry for the long break, but school is tough. I hope to update more over the holidays.**


	5. Chapter 4 Zanzibar and Peter

Chapter 4: Zanzibar and Peter

My room was lovely. Unicorns and horses decorated the elaborate door which opened to a furnished sitting room. Everything was the deepest amethyst colour except the trimmings which were a sapphire blue. The bedroom was a light aquamarine blue with a balcony overlooking the ocean. It was gorgeous.

"I don't know if you like purple and blue. This was supposed to be my room when we first came but it wasn't pink." She admitted sheepishly. "The direction is northeast so you get to see a little land too."

"Lucy it's beautiful, I love it." I responded.

She grinned again. "Susan can find you clothes. You look her size."

I nodded. "Can we go to the stables?" I asked.

I could hear her question before she even said it. "I want to see the horses and maybe go for a ride?"

"You must meet my horse Glade then, she's a beautiful sorrel. Oh and you need a horse too. We just got a new stallion but I don't think he is broke yet." Lucy paused. "Maybe a mare is better?"

I shook my head. "I want to see this stallion first."

Following Lucy through the castle I found my favourite places. The music room, the dining room, the library and the kitchen. Lucy explained everything about each of the rooms in such detail; I couldn't help falling in love with the castle. And the occupants were so friendly and inviting.

The stables were just as nicely built as the castle even with the smell of manure. The first thing I heard when we reached there was a horse screaming and men shouting. We rounded a corner and Lucy gasped.

A silver stallion reared over Peter who looked like he had just been thrown from the stallion's back. I did the only thing I could have; I ran into the corral, slipping through the fence and threw myself between the horse and Peter.

The horse touched down, confused at the sudden presence of another human. I held my hands in front of him and the stallion pranced in place and took off running along the back of the corral. When he finally stood still in front of me I could see the white rim around his eyes and feel the fear rolling off him in waves.

I started to sing:

"Baby mine, don't you cry

Baby mine, dry your eyes

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine"

All the while the stallion had moved close enough for me to touch him and I ran my hand down his foaming neck through his mane.

"Little one, when you play

Don't you mind what they say

Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear,

Baby of mine."

When he calmed down enough I turned to Peter.

"What were you trying to do?" I questioned.

Peter had stood while I sang and now stared at the horse and I with wide eyes.

"I needed to break him." He answered simply.

I shook my head, "Where did you get him?"

"Near the border. The dealer said he was un-ride able." Peter replied.

I stroked the horse's nose. "You're not un-ride able are you? You just need a proper rider that's all. Come on."

I walked towards a large rock in the corral and to everyone's surprise, the horse followed me. I stood on the rock and everyone waited with baited breath when I mounted him. He stood still the whole time until I tapped him into a walk.

"Be careful." I heard Peter.

I stopped in front of the High King.

"Don't ride a horse without knowing the background. Did you ask what he was like when you bought him?" Peter shook his head. "I didn't think so." I replied and nudged him straight into a canter. His stride was smooth and wonderful. I halted in front of Peter again and slid off.

"How are you able to take a wild animal and suddenly tame them?" he asked.

"I have the ability to understand situations better than most people. Animals aren't hard to understand, people are." I responded and kissed the horse's forehead. "You need a name. How about Zanzibar?" he tossed his head and nodded. I smiled "Zanzibar it is."

Zanzibar followed me into his stall and I bolted the door. I traveled back to the feed room and grabbed a flake of hay and a bit of sweet feed to feed him.

"I'll have to tell Lucy I found my horse." I told him.

I grabbed a brush and stepped into the stall, grooming out the dried sweat and dirt from his gleaming coat. "I've got to find the armoury, I need a sword. I've got an appointment with the boy you tossed today." I spoke soothingly to him. "We'll see how you do under tack tomorrow."

Finding the armoury wasn't hard, finding a sword of my weight and size was. When I did, with, surprisingly, purple jewels in the hilt, I swung it around a little to test the weight then walked down the hall to what I thought was the main entrance but after I found myself back at the armoury I knew I was lost.

Suddenly Mary appeared out of nowhere.

"Amy? Where have you been?" she asked.

"I don't know how to get to the main door. Can you show me?" I asked sheepishly.

She shook her head me and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on. Ed drilled the route into my head." She gestured to the right hall. "I think I know this castle better than anyone now." She paused. "Why do you have a sword?"

"I'm going to fight Peter now." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to prove to him that I can fight."

She sighed. "Of course you are."

I looked at her, "I must do this."

"Alright, follow me please." She said and started down a different hall. A few minutes later we were at the doors.

"Thank-you. See you at dinner." I responded.

"We already had dinner. Where have you been?" she questioned.

"With Zanzibar." I replied.

She raised a questioning brow "Another boy you're going to prove your fighting capabilities to?"

"My horse." I said

"Wow, we just got here and you found a horse and a boy already."

"Bye Mary, I will see you later." I said.

"Have fun with Peter!" she called.

"Don't get too caught up with Edmund!" I called back. "Though you might already be." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!"

Finding the training grounds was easy. Of course, being 8:00 at night, they were empty which was a good thing. It wouldn't do well to have his majesty's subjects watch him get his butt kicked. I sat down on the grass cross-legged and closed my eyes to meditate, something I always did before a match.

I heard footsteps a few minutes later and opened my eyes to find Peter's eyes staring right back at my level. He was crouched, examining my sword and now placed it back on my lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Meditating. Helps me concentrate." I replied. "You should try it sometime."

He shook his head and grabbed my sword again.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"The armoury, where else?" I laughed.

Apparently he didn't think it was funny. He put the sword down and stared at it.

"I can't fight you." He mumbled.

"Why not?" I asked offended.

"You're a woman. I don't fight women." He replied standing up.

"You fought the witch." I stated simply and shrugged.

"That was different. You didn't make this country suffer from a hundred year winter and you didn't almost kill my brother. You aren't the witch." He replied.

I shrugged and stood, sheathing my sword. "Fine by me, be a coward."

I started walking when I suddenly felt Peter was going to attack. I wheeled around, my sword suddenly out, and disarmed him, my sword coming to rest at his neck.

"Ah, so you can fight a bit. Good. But your defence kinda...sucks." I smirked.

I pushed him back a bit and grabbed his sword, handing it to him. I stood ready and waiting for him to attack again...but he just stood there staring at me with a disbelieving look on his face.

"What? I showed you I could protect myself, fight me!" I prodded.

He smiled and nodded.

We fought many times with him disarming me only once and both of us becoming covered in sweat.

Peter finally called a break and we both sheathed our swords, panting.

"How did you learn to fight so well?" He asked.

I winked. "That's my secret."

He smiled and took my hand to lead me inside. "The sword you have can be yours now. I doubt anyone else will be using it."

"Oh thank-you Mr. High King, you're so hospitable." I gushed sarcastically and Peter laughed.

When we reached my bedroom door I turned to Peter.

"If you ever want to train some time just call for me."

He nodded but neither of us moved.

I sighed, "Good night your Majesty" I curtsied.

He gaped, "I thought you couldn't curtsy."

"I said I didn't like to curtsy not that I didn't know how." I smirked, "Night Peter."

"Good night Amy." He replied.

And I shut the door.


	6. Chapter 5 Morning in the Castle

Chapter 5: Morning in the Castle

Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head and breathed in the scent of lavender. Wait. Lavender? My room doesn't smell of lavender.

I sat up straight and took a glancing sweep around my room, the room given to me by Lucy Pevensie.

The Pevensie's...Peter, Kind, tall, blonde...

Suddenly the object of my thoughts walked into my room with Mary and Lucy behind him.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Mary exclaimed and jumped on me.

"I'm too tired and I'm not beautiful." I called back to her. "Why don't you go jump on Edmund instead of me?"

"I beg to differ" Peter started but, regretfully Mary cut him off.

"I will not jump on Edmund!" she exclaimed.

"Who's jumping on me?" Edmund asked from where his head poked in my door.

"Get out of my room people! Let me sleep!" I shouted and pulled the blankets over my head.

_Are they gone? _I asked Mary.

_Yes. _

I pushed the blankets back from my head to find only Mary sitting on the end of my bed. "Come on!" she exclaimed, "We're going to have breakfast then go down to the beach. Edmund said he wanted to show me something."

"He wanted to show you something? Interesting." I smiled.

"Shut up! I do not like Edmund!" Mary protested.

I looked at her.

"Fine maybe a little."

"That's what I thought" I said as I slid out of my warm bed to find slippers on the floor. I slipped my feet inside them and grabbed a dress hanging on the bathroom doorknob. Padding into the bathroom I changed into the dress while Mary was still speaking.

"Anyway...What about Peter?" she yelled into the door.

"You don't have to yell. And Peter is a nice boy..."

"Man." Mary corrected.

"Fine, Peter is a nice _man_ but I don't think I would date him. He thinks women can't do anything." I responded.

"Whatever, did you beat him at sword fighting?" she asked.

I stepped out of the bathroom in a long violet dress which reached my ankles. "Yes, I kicked his ass!" Then, smiling in an afterthought, "And such a nice ass too."

Mary and I burst into a fit of giggles and just when we were about to stop, Peter poked his head in, which sent us off into fits again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Never mind." I waved. "We'll be down in a minute."

"We'll be waiting out here." At my look he continued. "Susan wanted Ed and I to escort you two." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently she thinks you two need supervision or something like that."

"And you always listen to your sister?" Mary asked, a sly smirk gracing her lips.

"Only when she becomes a mean control freak." Edmund stated from outside.

I brushed my hair quickly then took Peter's arm as Mary took Edmund's.

_You're right Amy he does have a nice butt! _Mary smiled.

_That he does, but Ed's isn't that bad either. _I replied. I could see Mary trying to hold in giggles.

_Must run in the family_

That did it. Mary and I dissolved into giggles once again, much to the boy's confusion.

Edmund shook his head, "Girls."

Breakfast was wonderful and walking along the beach watching Peter try to help Lucy make a sandcastle and Susan, Mary and Edmund talking about something was comforting. Life in Narnia was going to be good. But what about going back?


	7. Chapter 6 Boys and Horses

Chapter 6: Boys and Horses

3 years had passed since Mary and I fell into Narnia and my life couldn't be better. Peter became my best friend but Edmund became my confident. I could talk to him about almost everything. Susan and Lucy became my friends also and every once-in-a-while we had girl talks in either of our rooms. Mary and I drew closer and talked about everything and anything. It was nearing my nineteenth birthday and Valentine's Day was vast approaching.

Mary and Edmund, I suspected, were more to each other then they let on. Mary and Edmund both sported a light blush whenever they came across each other and I once heard Edmund thinking about kissing someone. Peter and I decided to keep an eye on them just to make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

Susan had decided to throw a Valentine's ball and I found a band to play a couple of songs I knew from my world. The fauns and I practiced in secret and I trusted them to keep it a secret.

Peter kept sneaking around as well and I was beginning to suspect her had something going on too.

Mary found me one day sorting through music in my room and I had to push them under my bed to hide.

"Amy, I wanted to ask you something." She said.

Mary and I had become a bit taller and more voluptuous and Mary has grown her hair long so it reached mid-back.

"What is it Mary?" I inquired.

She fidgeted a bit then replied. "Edmund", and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Nothing happened I just...don't know what to do with him." She sighed, "Sometimes I just with boys would disappear."

I nodded. Sometimes I felt that way too.

"You like Edmund don't you?"

She jumped in surprise, "Why would you think that? I didn't do anything to make you think that did I? What if he thinks that too? Oh boy I'm getting too excited over this." Her head fell into her hands.

I touched her shoulder, "If you like him, tell him. Waiting is only bad for the both of you."

She nodded, "I know."

Both of us fell into silence for a minute.

"Want to go for a ride? I'll help to clear your head." I asked, at her look I continued. "I know a really calm horse for you to ride. You won't be tossed, I promise."

"Alright."

Leaving the room we almost walked head-on into Edmund himself.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

_I don't want to talk to him right now. _Mary looked at me with a pleading look.

"We're going for a ride and no, you can't come because this is just between us." I gestured at myself and Mary.

"Oh...okay." he paused and started walking away.

Mary's hurt look matched Edmund's as he walked away.

_I can't even talk to him. _ Mary sighed mentally.

_Talk to him at the ball. At least work something out. Kiss him maybe._

_I am NOT going to do that-embarrassing much?_

This whole conversation was happening while Mary and I were walking to the stables.

Pushing the door open the smell of horses and hay hit me full force and, walking to Zanzibar's stall, I grabbed a handful of hay to give him.

"Hey Zanzibar, let's go for a ride." I exclaimed and the stallion seemed to pick up my mood because he whinnied.

Mary's designated horse had died of old age when Mary was starting to get good at riding. So, with lack of good riding, she fell back to her fear of the activity.

Mary walked further down the aisle then stopped at a pretty palomino's stall.

"That's Gold Rose or just Rose and she was actually the horse I picked for you." I stated.

Rose tried to eat her hair.

"I like her." Mary replied.

"Then let's ride!" I laughed and traveled to the tack room, Mary on my heels.


	8. Chapter 7 The Ball

Chapter 7: The Ball

The ball was finally here and people from all around gathered at Cair Paravel for the festivities. Lone Islanders, Archenlandians, Terebinthians, Galmians and, unfortunately, Rabadash and his entourage of Calormens.

Rabadash was making Peter uneasy, that I could see, and if that Prince ever did anything to Peter I would kill him.

Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Peter can very well take care of himself.

I glanced over at him in the study. He was leaned over some documents and looked deep in thought. He had grown into a broad-shouldered warrior who knew best for his country and I admired him for that. How he could suddenly take charge and make everyone listen to him. His hair had grown but his eyes were the same, those blue eyes that could captivate me and keep me in their depths. In short, Peter Pevensie suddenly became...HOT!

I shook my head. I cannot be falling for Peter! He's my best friend—other than Mary of course—but then again, that's how all great romances start right?

I glanced over at Peter again to see him deep in concentration but with the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips. Cute.

"What?" he asked catching me staring at him.

I shook my head trying not to blush, "Nothing Peter." I stood up abandoning my book on the table beside me. "See you at the party." And I left.

My dress for the party was a deep blood red for Valentine's Day with my hair pulled back from my face. Mary had on a red dress like me except hers went to just below her knees and hung on her one shoulder. Mary and I met at the top of the steps and started down. Peter and Edmund stood at the bottom with Susan and Lucy and I could see Edmund's eyes immediately seek out Mary's.

Mary coloured, _Amy what do I do?_

I smiled, _You act normal but remember tonight is the night you tell him. Alright?_

Mary swallowed and took Edmund's arm, smiling. _I hope this works._

_It will don't worry. If I know Ed he probably reciprocates your feelings. _I replied.

I took Peter's arm with a smile and he leaned in close to me.

"Ed's planning on telling Mary tonight." He stated.

We were pretty much the matchmakers of the castle. I find a good match and Peter helps me get them together. Our latest project? Mary and Ed.

"Good, so is Mary." I responded.

When we reached the dais Peter and I parted but not before he whispered "I have a surprise for you."

I sat down but my eyes were focused on Peter with a confused gaze. What the hell?

Peter caught my stare and chuckled. "Later" he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. This better not be some kind of prank.

Susan's theme for this party is singing love songs so someone from each group of visitors would send someone to sing. I had two songs reserved for this evening and I was up first.

Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words

There you see her, sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her  
And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna

Kiss the girl

Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad, ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl 

While the band played I gestured to Mary for Edmund to see when Mary wasn't looking. Ed shook his head wildly and I glared. "Kiss her!" I mouthed. He swallowed and glanced at Mary who was off in her own little world. _Mary! Pay attention to the song!_

Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon no time will be better  
She don't say a word and she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared you got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along, listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl

"You've got to kiss the girl" I sang but my voice was directed at Edmund.

"Why don't you kiss the girl." I waved to Mary, and Edmund inched closer to her which turned her attention to him.

"You gotta kiss the girl" he inched even closer and Mary quickly glared at me before turning back to Ed.

"Go on and kiss the girl" And Edmund finally kissed my best friend Marybeth.

Applause rained on me but I was still focused on Ed who had finally kissed Mary, his love. Peter, Lucy and Susan were also watching Edmund when he parted from Mary.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but I had to tell you how I feel." Ed apologized to a star struck girl.

Mary seemed to snap out of it and grabbed Ed's hands. "Relax Edmund, I...I love you too." She responded.

Ed immediately brightened and kissed Mary again. Peter's gaze met mine and he smiled and gave a thumbs up. I bowed mockingly but the crowed still thought I was performing so they clapped again.

When the band started to play again I started my second song.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

(Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of)

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh)

It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

(You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad)

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

(Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love)

This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

(You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love)

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)

Oh  
At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love.

They all applauded at the end and I smiled at Peter who was clapping and smiling at me with that cute smile of his. There I go again! I've got to stop thinking these thoughts. I glanced at Peter again to find him talking with Ed. He's just so damn hot!

The last performers finished and Susan stood at the front of the stage. "Thank you all for coming to Cair Paravel to celebrate this holiday of romance." She paused and I saw her sneak a glance at Rabadash. "Now we all have..."

"Wait a minute Su, I have something." Peter suddenly called. "But I need the Lady Amy to join me in this duet." He glanced at me and I saw hope shining in his eyes.

I nodded and stood joining Peter on the stage.

"What are we singing?" I asked.

"Mary said you know it well so I'm guessing you can guess when the music starts." He replied smirking a bit.

Suddenly music started playing and I knew at one what song this was. I almost laughed at the irony of it all.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_  
_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
_A hundred thousand things to see_  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

A whole new world  
_Every turn a surprise_  
With new horizons to pursue  
_Every moment red-letter  
_**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you**

A whole new world

_A whole new world_

That's where we'll be

_That's where we'll be_

A thrilling chase  
_A wondrous place_  
**For you and me**

Peter and I ended up facing each other holding hands in the end and I barely heard the applause, I was so lost in his eyes.

The party was a huge success according to Susan who loved the songs I picked. Mary and Ed held behind the rest of us, holding hands. They looked so cute.

When we parted for our rooms Peter volunteered to walk me to mine. I nodded and he walked beside me the whole way. When we stopped at the door I turned around to thank Peter but instead found his lips on mine and my hands fell to his chest to push him away but...I couldn't.

As soon as he kissed me, his emotions exploded in my mind in a flurry of colour. It felt so right.

My hands found their way to the back of his neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. His tongue at my bottom lip asking permission to enter, me complying and feeling his hands roam my back, these things were all lost to me as his emotions of love, lust, passion, happiness and a little of fear bombarded me.

My hands moved to the side of his face but suddenly his lips were gone and I opened my eyes to find him walking down the hall away from me.

"Peter?" I called out to him but he didn't answer nor turn around and face me.

I shook my head and stomped into my room, slamming the door behind me. The nerve of that man!

"How could he do that to me! You can't just kiss a girl like that and not expect to continue!" I collapsed in my bed and pulled the covers around me. "Next time I see High King Peter of Narnia I'll kill him." I fell asleep in my dress.


	9. Chapter 8 River of Tears and Surrender

Chapter 8: River of Tears and Surrender

I woke up slowly, lazily and stretched like a cat, noticing the dress I wore to the party last night slide across my skin. Sitting up, slipping on my slippers, grabbing a new dress and slinking to the bathroom, I started getting ready for the new day. And my new plan. Find Peter Pevensie and make him suffer.

I combed my hair back into a ponytail and started down for an early breakfast. Walking into the Great hall, though, was a bad idea.

Peter sat eating breakfast with a piece of parchment in his hands. Did he have no heart? He finally noticed my glaring.

He stood straight. "Amy I...I"

"No Peter. What the hell was that? What were you thinking last night?"

"Amy I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he shouted.

"Mean it? Didn't mean-What? You can't just kiss a girl like that and not expect it to mean anything to her. To me. Peter you really need to grow up and pay attention." I laughed sarcastically and fled to the stables.

I'll have to skip breakfast.

I saddled Zanzibar faster than ever and I pushed him faster than I think he's ever gone. All the way to the stone table, somewhere I could think without any disturbances. I loosened Zanzibar's girth then walked to the cracked Stone Table and sat down on it. I stayed the whole day alternating between thinking, meditating, and talking with some dwarves that picnicked near here. They invited me to lunch and I ate with them trying not to think about anything emotional. But the more I tried not to think about it the more I thought about it. Ugh, it just left me with a headache. After the dwarves left I kept reliving the episodes with Peter, when he kissed me and the fight, if you could call it that, in the Great Hall that morning. That was one of my best and worst memories, the kiss not the fighting, and Peter regrets ever kissing me in the first place. Why was falling in love so hard?

Zanzibar hadn't left me all day. He walked and ate and sometimes let out a whinny and a frisky buck but that was it. At least he stood by me.

Suddenly I felt tears start to form in my eyes. Did Peter not care for me? I mean, he started the kiss. I'm so confused.

Glancing at the sky I saw it was getting dark and I really didn't want to stay out after dark. I tightened Zanzibar's girth after I called him back and jumped on.

It'd take an hour just to get back to the castle galloping so I opted for a canter; I wasn't in a hurry to see Peter again. I made up my mind; I would live with Ahearn and Queen and stay away from the castle. Loving Peter would get me nowhere, especially if he didn't reciprocate my feelings.

I reached the Cair around 9 o'clock and, after putting Zanzibar away, I headed straight for my room, but when I passed the hall I heard someone say my name.

"...Amy must be hysterical now after the stunt you pulled!" I heard Mary scream and almost felt sorry for Peter. Almost.

"I didn't mean too!" Peter yelled back. "I don't know what I was doing it just happened!"

"Peter doing that to her was just...heartless and stupid." I heard Susan say.

"Peter's not stupid!" Lucy exclaimed. Sure he's not.

"You guys don't understand what living like us has been like. Amy and I have both had it hard." Mary suddenly broke in silencing the others. Oh boy, here we go.

"Both Amy and I feel like we're home here. Nobody judges us and calls us freaks." I heard Edmund suck in a breath at that and looked into the hall to see him grab Mary's hand. She smiled at him meanwhile; the others were starting at her in pure shock. She continued. "Amy and I have... abilities that make us seem like freaks in our world. I am telekinetic, which means I can move things like that apple with my mind."

She looked at the apple and all of a sudden it started to move out of the bowl and into the air. I could hear Susan and Lucy gasp as the apple moved toward them. Then Mary put it back in the bowl.

"I can also turn lights on and off and other stuff but those are just some examples. Amy however is worse off because she can hear people's thoughts, which isn't always the best thing to be able to hear.

"She's right, you know." I said walking into the room. "I'm a freak, I know that, but it doesn't mean I don't have feelings." I directed that at Peter who looked like he was about to faint.

_What's wrong Peter? Too much for you? _I asked politely and Peter's head shot up.

I purposely strode over to him and stood so close I could feel his breath. My eyes narrowed.

"Peter you're an ass." I whispered before using all my strength to slap him across the face. He actually fell to the floor. "Dammit Peter I deserve more than you kissing me breathless then running away! But you know what? I don't need you so go to Hell Peter Pevensie!" I screamed, tears started to run down my cheeks and I fled the Great Hall and into my room, locking the door behind me and making a mental barricade around it so no one could get within two feet of the door. That made me feel good.

Flopping down on my bed I let the tears fall and cried. A few minutes later I heard the other five run up to the door. There was talking and a shout I couldn't understand from Edmund then I heard Mary try and talk to me.

"Amy?...Amy please answer." She called.

I didn't and I heard her sigh.

_Amy talk to me please_ she pleaded.

_Tell them all to go away! I don't want to talk with them, I want to be alone. _I said knowing full well she could use her mind to unlock the door.

_Amy, hun, I know you're hurt but Peter wants to talk to you and I think you want to hear him._ She said and waited a bit. When I didn't reply she said _Come on Amy, you are acting like a baby. _

_I don't care._

_Talk to him Amy he's out here torturing himself about this just as you are. He loves you Amy I can see it in his eyes and his body language when you enter a room. He also blushes slightly. I don't know if you've noticed. I will open this door you know._

I curled into a ball; pulling my knees up to my chest I lowered the barrier outside my door.

_Ok you can let Peter in. But only Peter I don't want to talk to any of the others._

I saw the door unlock and open. Peter walked in and shut the door behind him. I wasn't looking at him but I could sense his presence. The bed sank down under his weight as he sat on the edge and I heard him sigh.

"Amy, I'm sorry...I didn't know what kind of life you had and I shouldn't have done what I did to you, I know that now." He said, I was still turned away from him, still curled up. "Amy please look at me." I heard him say. I shook my head no. "Amy, that night I wanted to tell you something, but...well I didn't get to." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I love you Amy."

I froze. He what? I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him. I saw guilt and hurt in his eyes as he noticed my tear-stained cheeks. "You what?" I asked.

"I love you." He said looking right into my eyes.

I didn't say anything and he stood up.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you and I know I deserved that slap and I know that I don't deserve you. I know that now." He stated and started for the door.

I swung my feet off the bed and ran in front of him. "If you're lying to me I will kill you, King or not." I threatened,

Peter stared me straight in the eyes, not backing down and replied, "I'm not lying."

I walked around him and stood in front of the bed, not facing him, and then I heard him reach for the door knob. "Wait." I said and spun around. He stopped, turned and looked at me.

"You love me, the freak? When you can have all the dryads, all the Tarkheenas, and you want...love...me?" I said, "I'm not enchanting like the dryads or polished like the Tarkheenas. I just live here; I don't belong in their class of beauty."

Peter walked forward and both his hands went to the side of my face. "No you don't belong with them. You have a whole different class of beauty and only you are in it. And I love you for it." He said while bringing his lips closer to mine until he kissed me again.

This time I clung to him making sure he wouldn't break the kiss until I did. When we did part he started raining kisses along my neck to my collar bone. My hands fell into his hair and I tipped my head back savouring the feeling of his lips on my skin. I loved him.

When Peter kissed me after his exploration of my neck, he stopped and pulled away abruptly. He stared into my eyes.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want." He stated.

"Peter I want this. I want you. I need you. I love you." I replied and Peter's eyes widened.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Peter don't start the whole questioning thing like I did." I smiled and he chuckled a bit...until I kissed him again.

He broke off again and grabbed my arms. "Really, if we go much further I don't know if I'll be able to stop if you ask me too. Do you want this or not?"

"Peter really I want this as much as you do, believe me but...I've never been with another man and...I mean..."

"You're a virgin." He supplied. "I kinda figured that." He kissed me again and then kissed the skin next to my ear, "I'll be gentle, I promise."

I kissed him again and felt his hands travel from my hips and then up under the material of my shirt to my skin. I moaned against his lips until one of his fingers hit a particularly ticklish spot in my side. I broke from him and laughed.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"That tickled." I replied through giggles and he laughed.

"Really?" he asked and tickled me again.

I squirmed away from his fingers but he just picked me up over his shoulder and threw me on the bed, laughing.

He stated kissing me again and again and down me neck to my collar bone. "Peter" I moaned silently and my hands tugged on his shirt. I pulled it over his head and kissed him while my hands roamed his broad chest. I heard him moan against my neck and murmur something in my ear that I didn't understand through the haze that seemed to cover me. I stared kissing his neck in return and made my way to his ear. I whispered, "I surrender to you Peter."


End file.
